


Control Issues

by claudia6913



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia6913/pseuds/claudia6913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone, though not Nathanial, needs to be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I bow to LKH and but play in the fields of her imagination.

**Control Issues**

“I just _don’t_ get it,” Anita said, sitting down heavily on the bed and falling backwards.

“You don’t have to _get_ anything, just…understand,” Micah said, climbing onto the bed next to her. He bent down to lay a soft kiss on her forehead before looking at Nathanial. “Tell her she doesn’t have to get it.”

“You don’t have to get it.”

“Thank you. Both. So much. You’re such a _great_ help,” she said sarcastically. Her arm fell over her face and she groaned in frustration as she felt first Nathanial’s hair, then his body climbing onto the bed.

“We were supposed to be helping?” Nathanial asked, in mock seriousness, before chuckling as Anita threw him a dark look from under her arm.

“I think that was the general idea,” Micah said. Suddenly his kitty eyes flashed in amusement as he looked at Nathanial over Anita’s prone body. “Though, we could probably be a tad more accommodating. She hasn’t, after all, had the same experiences.”

Seeing the idea form, Nathanial smiled wide before he hid it and curled up around Anita, nuzzling the part of her neck that was exposed to him. When she turned her head to the side, Nathanial groaned in thanks and attacked with teeth and lips and tongue, savoring all the flesh that was there for him.

“Fine, so explain it again,” Anita said, gently pushing Nathanial away. She wanted to understand what it was that made Nathanial go weak in the knees. Lately he had been antsy, asking for more but not saying _exactly_ what he wanted. When she had asked Micah about it, he simply told her that Nathanial wanted to be dominated by her, by _someone_. So, being the good Nimir-Raj that she was, she wanted to know what, exactly, Nathanial needed. There were places she knew she would never go with Nathanial, places that would hurt him and in turn hurt her. Her soul may be compromised by being the Master of the City’s servant, being in _two_ trimutave’s, being the Master to a vampire, and having killed more people and nasties than she dared count, let alone contemplate counting, but there were still places she would not go. For anything. Not for love, not for Nathanial’s sanity. If he needed what she couldn’t give that badly, then … well, he would have to go somewhere else. And … preferably not tell her about it.

A sigh. The bed moved, and soft waves of auburn hair fluttered over her exposed skin, making Anita shiver.

“How many times? How many times, Anita, do we have to pour over this?” Nathanial asked, his lavender eyes troubled when they were normally so happy. He leaned into Anita’s hand as she cupped his face, but then pulled away. 

“There’s another way,” Micah said, that same devious and anticipatory gleam in his eyes.

“I don’t like that look,” Anita said, slightly alarmed.

“I do,” Nathanial said, his voice betraying the all too inhuman growl that his inner beast gave him.

“I still don’t like it.”

“But you will,” Micah said. “I promise.”

“Right, because you are the all knowing, all seeing Oz,” she quipped. 

“You will like it.”

Anita groaned, “Not you too. That’s it. You two are no longer allowed to be around each other. One corrupts and the other … corrupts some more. I’m done with corruption. Can we have a corruption-free night? For once? If it’s not you two, then it’s Jean Claude and Asher, and if not them, then it’s Damian. Then there’s Jason who just-“

“Quiet,” Micah snapped, surprising both Nathanial and Anita into silence. He smiled when his Queen shot daggers at him with her eyes. He knew that wouldn’t go over well, but it was … necessary.

“Just what do you-“

“You heard him,” this coming from Nathanial. Now Anita was dumb struck. Nathanial rarely ever cut her off. He saw her about to make another protest and he kept her quiet with his own mouth. It was open after all.

Laughter rang out around them and they both turned to Micah, curious, but his look turned hungry when he saw their faces flush and their lips moist and full. He listened intently as Anita held her breath before panting. 

“Don’t,” she said breathily. The plea sounded more like begging and Micah smiled. Her attention was so focused on one leopard that she didn’t notice Nathanial holding her wrists above her head.

“Do you trust us, Anita?” Micah asked. It was a simple question, but it took her a moment to shake her head no.

“You know I don’t trust anyone but myself,” Anita said. Micah’s breath floated across her skin, causing the flesh to rise and her breathing to become more labored. He knew what he did to her, he _knew_ , and was using it against her. This wasn’t _arduer_ … it was lust. Pure and raw. The lust that she and Micah shared. And he was using it as a weapon, one she didn’t have defenses for … and it pissed her off. She tried to get angry, tried to find that cold, lifeless place inside of her and hold onto that anger, but it dissipated the moment he laid those too feminine lips on hers and kissed her, stealing her breath.

“Trust us,” Nathanial said from behind her. She had forgotten he was there. It wasn’t until then that she realized he had a hold of her hands, effectively immobilizing her. She may have gotten a bit of super-human strength from all of her _connections_ , but she wouldn’t be able to break Nathanial’s hold, not if he really wanted to keep her down.

“Trust us,” Micah echoed.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Anita considered, reconsidered, and _still_ thought it was a bad idea. Intellectually, Anita knew that Nathanial and Micah wouldn’t hurt her. They were the glue that seemed to hold her crumbling world together. But, fear didn’t have an intellect. You just … felt it. Deep in your gut. And Anita’s gut was doing _a lot_ of feeling. 

“Please, Anita,” Nathanial begged, intermittently nibbling on her ear in the spots he knew she liked best. “Let us show you.”

Fooling herself was easy, telling herself it was Nathanial’s soft please that had her capitulating. Nathanial and Micah weren’t fooled by that, but they didn’t say anything, just smiled and showered her with kisses.

“… won’t have to do a thing …”

“… trust us …”

“… make you feel so good …”

It was all Anita could do not to panic as she was maneuvered and stripped. Manhandled. That was the word she was thinking of. She was being manhandled, or leopard-handled, on the bed. But, she managed to just … go with the flow, breathing slowly in and out. It wasn’t until she felt straps go around her wrists that she actually looked to see what was going on.

“Don’t, don’t!” Anita yelled, struggling.

“Shh, Anita,” Micah said, lying atop her, controlling her struggles with his body. “Remember … trust us. This is part of trusting us.”

“You didn’t say anything about being bound!”

“We knew … we knew you wouldn’t have agreed if we told you this,” Nathanial said, his hands holding hers, and still he looked contrite. Well, contrite may have been a bit much, because Nathanial? ... well he had the same gleam in his eye that Micah had, that evil, know you’re going to hate/love this and we want to be there for each and every moan and scream.

“So,” Anita said, rather calmer than she felt, “tell me again why I’m letting you do this and _not_ reaching for some silver bullets?”

“One, you can’t reach if your hands are tied. And two, you’re the one that wanted to understand, Anita,” Micah said, trailing wet kisses along her thigh, heading towards her center. “We’re just obliging you by giving you a hands-on demonstration.”

“But-“

“We should gag her,” Nathanial said in mock seriousness.

“Wait a minute, you can’t-“

“Think that would keep her quiet?” Micah asked.

“No. No, you won’t-“

“I doubt it.”

“Me too.”

“Great, so no gagging.”

“Well, not with cloth at least.”

“What?”

“We could gag her with something else. Keep her mouth occupied.”

“Don’t _I_ get a say in this?”

“No,” both were-leopards said at once.

Anita lay in stunned silence as both Micah and Nathanial stripped quickly, not giving her a moment to try to collect herself. It seemed they had reached an agreement as to who was going where and Nathanial was the one who had the honor of ‘gagging’ her.

Placing his semi-hard cock in front of her face, Nathanial held it, teasing her lips with it. He smiled down at her as she started at him. Stubbornly, Anita kept her mouth closed until Nathanial was hard and coating her lips with pre-come. Involuntarily, her tongue shot out to gather it up and he took the opportunity to place the head of his cock in her mouth. He smiled at her surprise and shook his head when she tried to escape from it.

“Just relax, Anita,” Nathanial said softly. “Relax. It’ll be so much better if you just relax and let us help you to understand. That’s all part of it. Accepting that you really have no choice in the matter. It’s … freeing … to know that those helping themselves to you know just what you want and will give it to you. Micah and I know. We know what it is you want Anita. Please. Please let us give it to you.”

With hesitation, Anita nodded before paying attention to the cock that was in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of it, teasing the slit with her tongue and was rewarded with a gasp from Nathanial. She opened her eyes to see him. His head was tossed back, mouth open, hair falling like a waterfall to tease her stomach behind him. It was … erotic. She had to concede that much. 

But, they would pay for this later.

Micah watched with hungry eyes as Nathanial forced his cock into Anita’s throat, almost fucking her with it. He palmed his own erection, groaning at the site. He could see that Anita was willing and he went to work on his part of her body.

Spreading Anita’s legs in one swift movement, Micah teased kisses and bites along the tender part of her thighs, never getting close enough to her core to touch it. He could feel the muscles under his hands and lips contract and tighten and he smiled. She was enjoying it just as they knew she would. 

Control issues … that was her problem. Now, however, she had no control. Nathanial slowly drew his cock in and out of her mouth, pushing as far as he dared, holding it there until right before panic set into her eyes before withdrawing slowly.

“Can I fuck her?” Nathanial asked, growling as Anita did _that_ with her tongue again. 

“We both can,” Micah said. Before Anita could say anything he was sliding a finger into her, effectively pulling a moan from her lips instead of a curse. 

The moan reverberated from Nathanial and he had to grab his cock to help him regain control.

“Now, please,” Nathanial said, turning his head to look at Micah.

It was all too much. The talk, the feelings, her bound wrists. She hadn’t a clue what her leopards had been talking about. She had never … never _realized_ before just how … how good it could be.

“Now, yes, now,” Anita mumbled. Nathanial had moved just enough that it dislodged his cock from her mouth and she could talk. But, no words came from her as she watched Nathanial position himself and slid in.

Anita’s head pushed back against the pillows and she arched up, moaning. It was slow and torturous. She wanted more and tried putting her legs behind him to pull him in when Micah grabbed her ankles and growled.

“Please,” Anita begged. The pace was too slow and they were driving her mad. She could feel a slow burn begin low in her belly, but they were only keeping the flame alive, not letting it consume her, as she wanted it to.

Looking up, Anita saw that Micah was standing behind Nathanial, his mouth barely visible over Nathanial’s shoulder. It looked like Micah was kissing his neck, but she couldn’t be sure, and couldn’t prop herself up to see. But, Nathanial’s head tilted to the side, his hair following and Micah trailed a tongue along the younger leopard’s neck, biting with blunt teeth, and Anita gasped, the pleasure of it shooting straight to her groin as she squeezed her muscles around Nathanial.

“She’s not playing fair,” Nathanial said, slowing down even more. Anita clamped down again and watched with amusement as Nathanial’s eyes rolled into his head.

“Stop Anita,” Micah said, though, she was sure she saw a hint of a smile in his eyes. Either way she listened, letting Nathanial slowly fuck her.

Reaching around Nathanial, Micah let his hand travel to her clit, flicking it lightly in time with the younger leopard’s thrusts. Then suddenly, the fucking became harder as it seemed Micah pushed Nathanial into Anita. The fire became a blaze within her and she thought that maybe, just maybe Micah was inside Nathanial. Illogical, for she knew that Micah didn’t go that way, but still, the thought alone was enough to have her bucking and screaming, so close to release.

The ball in her stomach tightened and she could feel her orgasm rush forward, leaving her like a gush of water, her body thrumming with the force of it. Nathanial held on, waiting until she had her fill before he came as well, filling her completely with everything he had.

If Anita had thought she would get a slight reprieve between the two of them, she was sorely, pleasantly sorely, mistaken. As soon as Nathanial pulled out, Micah was right there to fill her again.

While Nathanial had been comfortably lodged inside of her, Micah strained her muscles with his girth, almost sending her into another wave of ecstasy. As it was, she felt on the edge as Nathanial came to lay along side her, teasing her nipples with a deft tongue.

Strings of words, incoherent, but clearly begging, fell from Anita’s lips as both leopards continued their assault on her body. She was helpless to defend against it, any of it. They had the opportunity to do whatever it was they wished to do with her, and they were taking those liberties, clearly with great enthusiasm as Micah thrust deep again. He grabbed her hips, pulling her to meet him.

Soon, Anita was once again clamping down and crying out her release as Micah, seeing and hearing her, came shortly after. He collapsed atop her, slowly softening still inside of her.

“Understand now?” Nathanial asked softly, pulling both of them out of their stupor.

Anita’s face scrunched in annoyance. He was trying to force her to think when all she wanted to do was curl up with them and sleep.

“No,” she said finally.

“Liar.” Micah’s soft laugh made her smile, and soon they were all chuckling.

“Ok, so, who’s letting me out of these?” Anita asked, shaking her hands to show they were still bound. 

Looking to Micah, Nathanial stood and walked, still naked, out of the room. When Micah stood up as well, Anita began to panic. They couldn’t leave her like that.

“Sleep tight.” With that, Micah left as well, turning off the lights. Both leopards could hear the string of curses all the way in the living room.


End file.
